battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Still a Donz
"Still a Donz" is a Season 5 oneshot written on March 25, 2015. Summary Full Text Blunt Donz: ''“Ah trusting me, a horrible choice on your part really…Good luck trying to tell them that though…”'' Blunt opened his eyes, inhaling sharply as he lay on the roughly woven blanket. He starred up at the cold stone ceiling of the cell he had been resting in. The dungeon was cold, but not as cold as the outdoors. He rolled over onto his side, feeling the material under him and remembering happier days in more comfortable beds. He thought of the cushions and comforters he had on his boat. He rubbed his face, closing his eyes again. But then his hand pressed into the floor with a slap and he sat up, sliding into the hallway. “You distrust the wrong people.” Blunt peeked into the dungeon keep, seeing Haddock huddled in the corner with his family, and then Stonegit who was sleeping off to the side. He sighed sadly, creeping in, and setting his blanket over Stonegit’s shoulders. He boy shifted and his hand curled around his ax. Blunt held his breath, freezing in place. Stonegit’s shoulders rolled a little, his eye cracked open, the pupil shifting around, and then it rolled into the back of his head as he drifted off. Relaxing, Blunt backed out of the room, and then walked outside. '' “You guys raided a Central outpost once for weapons and supplies? Back when this whole rebellion began? I don’t suppose you go any dragon nip?” '' He made his way into the interrogation room, where the dragons were being kept, a warm fire burning in the center of the large room. He came over to Shovel, slipping him a bit of meat. “Hey boy…yeah it’s me again. Say…would you like to get some supplies?” he asked. Shovel chortled, shaking his head to wake himself up. “Yeah…” Blunt said, untying him. “I’m sure Stones won’t mind, especially if I keep you safe.” “Well, I’m…sure we have some back at camp still…” Blunt dug and shifted through the rubble of the destroyed fortress, Shovel sniffing and looking around behind him. It had not taken him long to fly out here, but he would still need to hurry, daylight was coming soon. “Come on…” he growled. “Where are they? I know this is like a needle in the haystack but come on!” he gasped, looking up as he saw Shovel sniffing at something, something where the old supply rooms used to be. He walked over, gently easing Shovel out of the way, and pulling aside some rocks and lifting up a part of a collapsed room. He starred down at the burlap sacks before him, his hand reached down, fingering at the green strands of herb poking out of the sides. “That stuff is pretty awesome…it only grows on a few rare islands…” The sacks were thrown up onto Shovel’s saddle and secured carefully. Blunt had gotten five, five full sacks of rare dragon nip. He pulled himself onto Shovel’s back. “Ok…” he breathed, his breath freezing and clouding up his vision. “This way boy…let’s go.” “Doesn’t surprise me Central had some, they love keeping prized goods for themselves…” The sun was rising over the peak of the horizon as Blunt hastily threw the sacks of dragon nip on board his ship, his heart beating quickly as he undid the knot he used to keep his boat secure. He rolled it in, and then glanced at Shovel. The poor thing was still blind after all. He was probably more than capable of finding his way back but…Blunt couldn’t risk it. A few extra minutes later, Blunt baited and pushed Shovel onto the boat, tying him to the mast and giving him so more dried meat. He patted his nose. “Just…stick around a little longer ok bud…stealing a dragon ride is one thing, getting it killed is another so…yeah, it’ll just be me and you for a while…” He glanced up, seeing the dungeon in the far distance. He would be sailing by it a little closer once he got set on his course back home. He bit his lip. It would be fine…even if they saw him…they wouldn’t risk using up resources getting to him. He was expendable; he would be able to just slip right by. Nodding to himself with that thought on mind, Blunt pulled opened the sails, and let the wind starting pulling his vessel back to Port Krum. “You’re a Donz boy…” “Donz’s do what should be done…what must be done…and you’re going to do just that…for you.” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Blunt Donz